Flooring installation tools are used to install, for example, strips or planks of flooring made out of wood. Because strips and planks of wood may have bows in them, it is desirable to be able to straighten the boards as much as possible prior to fastening the boards to a subfloor. In certain installations, the tool may be attached to the subfloor and arranged to push a board to be fastened to the subfloor against boards that have already been fastened to the subfloor so that a tight fit may be achieved.
In other installations, it may be desirable to place the tool on top of the boards that have already been fastened to the subfloor, and essentially pull the next board to be fastened to the subfloor towards the boards that have already been fastened. In view of the range of thicknesses currently offered for flooring materials, it is desirable to have a tool that may be adjusted to accommodate both types of installations. In addition, it is desirable to have an all-in-one tool that does not have parts that should be removed to make the adjustments.